


Kitten

by Thoughtyouknewr



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: #When the muse takes over, Also this is a lot more fluffy and serious than I expected, And no plus one, Eggsy being cute af, Eggsy is mostly oblivious to everything, Except with more than five, Gen, He just figured the knights treats everyone like this, It's not really working out, None of the knights know how to handle it, Percival just wants Roxy to be happy, Roxy and Eggsy are bros, Roxy will brutally murder anyone who touches Eggsy, Sort of like a five plus one, These chapters were supposed to be like 500 words, They are warriors trained to kill!, Why do they feel this way around Eggsy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtyouknewr/pseuds/Thoughtyouknewr
Summary: The tale of how Eggsy Unwin became known to all of the Kingsman knights as "kitten."





	Kitten

For once in her life, it was Roxy who started it. It wasn’t on purpose, and she certainly didn’t expect it to become a thing, of course, but she had started it nevertheless. 

It had begun during one of their rare moments of down time between training. She was reading in her bed when Eggsy unceremoniously flopped down half on top of her and proceeded to curl around her in a ridiculous contortion of limbs. She instantly went still, not because she was uncomfortable, but because it was a known fact that you should not move when something as cute and easily dislodged as Eggsy decided you were a good pillow. 

She carefully moved one hand to pet his head, and he nearly purred. 

Neither of them spoke. It wasn’t really necessary. Roxy went back to her book, but one hand continued stroking her friend. 

Eggsy so rarely took their free moments to actually rest. Roxy knew he was far behind the rest of them in education, and Eggsy felt quite insecure about it. Eggsy was brilliant, as Roxy quickly learned, but she felt something must have made excelling a very bad decision for him. He had been carefully mediocre during his schooling, never utterly failing, but absolutely not topping the class like he very well could’ve done. She sometimes wondered if it would be frowned upon for her to murder whoever was responsible for that. 

In any case, Eggsy spent nearly every unoccupied second studying, and it wasn’t often that he actually rested like he should. Roxy had discovered that her friend was quite tactile, but so very cautious around other people. So when he’d approached her carefully one day and curled up at the bottom of her bed, half on her legs, she had gone utterly still in order to not disturb him. She didn’t say anything, afraid of scaring him off by acknowledging his presence, but adjusted both of them ever so slightly for maximum comfort. He had gradually relaxed and settled in, finally falling asleep almost an hour later. 

She had been so paranoid, that first time, that any wrong move would send him skittering away again, that she spent the entire rest of the break taking as shallow of breaths as possible and determinedly not moving even after her legs fell asleep. 

She put down her book, once she was sure he was really out and spent a good amount of time just watching him, reveling in the very rare peace she could see on his face. Eggsy had been through things. She didn’t know what they were, he never spoke about it, but she could tell. 

It was in the way he moved, like he was ready to flee at the first sign of violence. It was in the way he actually took several steps back from Charlie the first time the older boy yelled at him, and cringed away minutely like he was expecting to be hit. It was in the way he surged in between Roxy and one of their trainers when they had almost come to blows over the man’s disgusting sexism, all brash fire and so up in your face that the trainer had been forced to refocus his attention on Eggsy instead. 

Eggsy never ran, Charlie actually refrained from yelling again, and the trainer had been fired, but it all gave Roxy little clues about where Eggsy had come from that meshed ever so infuriatingly with the bruise on his face their first night. 

But here and now, in this moment of quite, there was none of that. There was only softness and an ability to curl into a ball so small it looked like the laws of physics and the physical abilities of the human body were being stretched to their breaking points. 

It was then that she’d first made the association. Sitting in her bed with Eggsy looking so tiny all curled up on her legs and his hair fluffing out in a way that made it look softer than down. Like a kitten, unsure and afraid in the big world, who thought he’d found a safe resting spot. She’d settled back, determinedly to protect him with her life, and glared daggers at any one who looked at them too long or made too much noise as the rest reentered the room. Amelia had already left in a body bag. That was on Roxy as much as it was anyone else, and she’d never make up for it, but she’d be damned she left anything happen to Eggsy. 

They’d never really spoken of that day. Eggsy had woken up when Merlin buzzed them to get back to training, and life had continued on. Except every now and then, he would come back. He’d curl up somewhere on her bed, and trust her to be in his space and keep him safe while he slept. He’d gradually stopped confining himself to the foot of her bed, and started sprawling all over her as he grew more confident. His limbs entangled with hers, winding over and around in ways that would be impossible if it wasn’t for his flexibility, until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Eventually, he even let her pet his hair, which was just as impossibly soft as it looked. He let out a steady, contented hum when she touched him that reminded her far too much of a purr. 

It grew to be one of their mutual favorite pass times, and Roxy was determined that it would continue. Eggsy was special, and she wouldn’t let him go. Not if he failed out of the program, not if they both did, and not even if he beat her to become Lancelot. You only ran across people like Eggsy every once in a very long while. They had to be treasured when you found them. 

But for now, there was no need to worry about that. They were nearing the end, it was on the horizon with only six of them left now, but there was still time. 

Still time for Eggsy’s breath to slow against her collarbone as he drifted off. Still time for that humming purr to continue several minutes even after his breathing said he was out. Still time for Roxy to pet him back to sleep when he whimpered lightly through a nightmare. 

And she would cherish it while she could. They could never know what was coming, but in this kind of situation, it was better to live in the now anyways. There would be time worry later. 

“Sleep well, Kitten,” she breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time in the Kingsman fandom! I'm so excited to try new characters!
> 
> Ok guys, so here's the start. I want to try to do something with all of the knights (I think there should be ten if I counted right at the table) plus Merlin and Arthur (Harry), but we'll see how far I get. Finishing things is hard. Also, that means I have to think of 12 cat like behaviors. So help, please! I need things that are very cat like. This is a call to all cat lovers! I have a few already, but suggestions are very welcome. I will do extra if I can finish out all 12 and still have some suggestions left over that inspire me (maybe support staff around Kingsman or the Statesman, idk, probably depends on the suggestion). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, guys!


End file.
